I Blame You
by Mrs. Unpleasant
Summary: I used to have the perfect life..but all of that has changed because of just one mistake. My husband cheated on me...my sons blames her, my daughter blames her, the youngest blame her, and me...I blame him, and I always will.
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday, November 21****st**

**Chapter 1**

"GET OUT!" Are the words that I screamed at him 5 minutes ago. He looked at me crying tears of what I hope was regret, before walking out the door and driving away. My 14 year old sons David and Dylan, are holding their younger siblings in the corner; 10 year old Olivia, and 7 year olds Daniel and Madison. They two youngest run up to the room they share, and soon Olivia follows. David and Dylan look like they want to do the same, but decide against it and walk over to me. They both pull me into their embrace, and I sob into their chests. They rub my back soothingly, before taking me to my room, and laying me down on my bed. I soon cry myself to sleep, hoping this was just a dream.

I wake up the next morning, and lay there for a minute before remembering last night's events. I slowly get up before walking into my bathroom and looking in the mirror. It's a horrifying sight, full of raccoon eyes, tear-stained cheeks, messy hair, and puffy eyelids. I take a nice hot shower, and when I get out, I change into a pair of black yoga pants, with a grey sweatshirt. I walk into the kitchen and start making breakfast. I decide to make pancakes and cheesy eggs, with toast. It's always a favorite around here, especially when it comes to Tobi- NO! Stop Tris, he betrayed you, and you deserve better. I soon realize that I am now talking to myself like a crazy person. Olivia comes down first and takes a seat at her usual spot, and soon the others follow. Breakfast is very quiet today, and no one speaks of what happened last night. Olivia, Daniel, and Madison are all going over to a friends' houses today and the oldest two are going to the soccer field. So, after we're done eating they all head upstairs to get dressed. I change into a pair of black jeans, a red sweater, with a pair of brown boots. The youngest twins come down first wearing matching blue jeans, a pink sweater for Maddison and a blue one for Daniel. Olivia comes down next in a pair of dark jeans, a purple sweater, and a pair of brown Uggs. Finally the oldest twins come down in black Adidas exercise pants, a green zip up jacket for Dylan and blue for David, and they both have their cleats on. We all hop into the family car, and I drop them off one by one, before heading over to the mall to meet Christina, Eric, and Peter. Peter, Eric, and I have all been friends since the womb…literally. Our parents are really close friends and we were born really close to each other. We went to the same school together and met Christina in 1st grade, and then we met the rest of the gang in 3rd grade. I walk into Starbucks, and order a Pumpkin Spice latte, before heading over to the table they're already sitting at. They all look at me expectantly, and I decide to get it over with and just say it.

"Tobias cheated on me, and I kicked him out last night." Christina looks upset and confused, Peter looks murderous, and Eric looks pissed off. They demand all the details, and I explain quickly. We talk about it for a while, before having to go our separate ways. I walk out to my car, and run into….of course Tobias.

"I'm so sorry mam- oh Tris!"

I attempt to push past him, but he grabs my hands preventing me.

"Let me explain please!"

"No, I don't want to hear anything you have to say, and I want a divorce." He looks at me in shock, and I continue before he can say anything.

'"Let's meet up here tomorrow around 12?"

He nods his head still in shock, and I walk away to my car. I pick up all the kids and we head home. They rush inside, and all take their showers while I also take one. I go upstairs to check on them, to find them all asleep except for David and Dylan. They both look up at me from the TV. and ask, "What's going to happen to our family?"

"To be completely honest, I don't know yet. But, when I figure it out I promise I'll tell you." They nod their heads, and I head downstairs to hop into bed. I honestly have no idea what's going on.

**Author's Note:**** Hope you all liked this idea, and here are some descriptions on the kids.**

**Dylan: Dark brown hair with Tris' eyes.**

**David: Short blond hair and Tris eyes.**

**Olivia: Dark brown hair and Tobias' eyes.**

**Madison: Blonde hair and Tris eyes.**

**Daniel: blonde hair and Tobias' eyes.**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW!**

_~Mrs. Unpleasant_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday, November 22****nd**

**Chapter 2**

I wake up to Daniel and Madison climbing into my bed. My baby girl curls into my side, and my boy, talkative as always asks, "Mommy, do we _have_ to go to Auntie Christina's house?" He crosses his arms, and pouts for emphasis.

"I'm sorry baby, but I have to take care of some stuff today. But, I promise that when I'm done we can all go out to eat."

"Why can't Daddy just watch us?" I tense up at his question, and answer slowly, "Honey, Daddy's not here right now. He's going on an adventure by himself, but you'll get to visit him soon." He looks confused, but eventually nods. I tell them to go upstairs and change into the clothes I laid out for them. They run upstairs, and I take a shower before getting ready. I change into a pair of black, skinny jeans, a white shirt with a grey cardigan, and a pair of black combat boots. I walk out into the living room, and find the kids waiting for me. We hop into the family car, and I drive them to Christina's. As soon as we arrive, Dylan jumps out of the car and rushes inside. I laugh to myself, knowing he's got a huge crush on Christina's daughter; Cassidy. The others, and I follow behind him. I walk up to where Chris is waiting by the door, and pull her into a hug whispering a soft thanks. She hugs me tighter in response, before letting me go. I walk back to my car, after telling the kids to behave themselves. I drive to the café, and see Tobias' car already parked. After parking, I sit for a minute to collect m thoughts before walking into the café. Tobias is sitting at a table in the corner, and I slowly make my way over to him. He smiles warmly, yet nervously at me and even though I am beyond pissed at him, his smile makes me feel a little better. I sit down, and right away he says, "I think you're making a mistake Tris,-" I cut him off with a glare and harshly say, "A mistake? You _lied _to me... I think I'm making the best decision possible." He look hurt by my words, but I feel no sympathy.

"Tris, I've apologized and I don't know what else you want me to do!"

"I want you to explain why you _cheated_ on me!" I exclaim, already coming close to tears.

"Tris…Zeke and I went out, and I got really drunk. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Where did you guys go?"

"…We went to a club, it was us and a group of people from work."

"_Who_? _Who _was with you two?" He goes silent, but quickly answers when he sees my glare.

"David, Matthew, Cara, Fernando, Lauren, and um Nita…"

"Nita? Is she the one?"

"Tris, I'm so sorry-" With tears streaming down my face, I cut him off yelling, "NO! Stop saying you're sorry, because it doesn't make anything better. Not even the fact that you cheated on me, but you were drunk at a club! GROW UP, TOBIAS! I'm 36 and you are 38, we have 5 children to take care of, and you think it's okay to go out to the club and get drunk?! Actually, you know what? _I'm _sorry Tobias, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. I'm sorry _our family_ wasn't good enough for you! I wish things were different, and I wish you hadn't done this…but if you're happy, then okay. If you're happy with going to the club, getting drunk, and cheating on me as if you don't have a _wife and kids,_ then I guess you'll be just fine without us!" I start to walk away, but he grabs my arm, and says, "_You_ make me happy, our _family_ makes me happy, Tris. Nita was a mistake, and I'm so sorry. _Please_ Tris…don't do this to me."

"_I'm_ doing this to you? No, you did this to yourself Tobias, and if we made you so happy, then _why_ did you do this to us?" I yank my arm away from him, and storm out of the little café, all eyes on me. Slamming the door on my car, I drive to Christina's house. I arrive in record time, and march my way into her house. Christina opens the door, dressed and the rest are standing behind her ready to go. My youngest Daniel sees my tears, and runs to me.

"Mommy, don't cry! I love you." My heat breaks at the sound of his confused voice, and I shakily say, "I love you too Danny, and don't worry I'm going to be ok. Now, let's go, I'm starving!" I laugh a little and hop into my car with my kids, and Christina and her family gets in their car. We head to a nice steakhouse, and sit at a table for 11. Christina, Will, and I all sit at one end of the table together, and the kids sit at the other end. Along with me and my kids, Chris and Will's kids are here; 14 year old Cassidy, 11 year old Courtney, and 6 year old Christian. As the kids fall into their own little conversations, Christina and Will begin to interrogate me about what happened with Tobias. Well, it's mostly Christina asking the questions, but Will listens intently. I answer them with as much detail as possible, but I'm left speechless when Christina asks what's going to happen now.

"To be completely honest, I don't know…I keep wishing this was all a dream, and that tomorrow I'll wake up with him still by my side. But, I know that's never going to happen, and I know we need to get a divorce. But, I just can't…I'm not ready to let him go, I love him and it feels like I'll never stop." They look at me with pity and understanding. I usually hate it when people give me pity looks, but right now I don't mind. I wouldn't mind if a lot of things happened right now, like let's say the world ended. I wouldn't care, because right now my world is crashing right in front of me…and there's nothing I can do about it. Everything is spiraling out of control, like a tornado, and I don't know what to do. Everything has gone wrong, and I don't know why. It's like I'm trapped in my own little world, and it feels like that world is slowly being destroyed…and I don't know how to stop it.

**Author's Note:**** Hope you guys liked it…I know I did! So, I just posted the pictures of the kids on my profile, and hopefully by the time this uploads you'll be able to see them. **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! **

_~Mrs. Unpleasant_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Monday, November 23**__**rd**___

**Chapter 3**

I wake up the next morning, and realize I have to go to work today. I'm a principal at my kids school 5 Factions Academy, I went there when I was younger, and after college I started working there as a teacher. I eventually made my way up to becoming principal. Honestly, I have no interest in going to work today. But, none the less I get up anyway and take a shower. When I'm done, I change into a pair of black pants, a black and white striped blouse, black dress jacket, and a pair of black heels. I curl my dirty blonde hair and let it hang down. I walk into the kitchen and start to make waffles for the kids. I'm almost done when Dylan walks down in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black and grey plaid shirt, and a pair of black vans. Next, comes David and Madison; David in black jeans, a white shirt, and a pair of black high tops. Madison is wearing blue skinny jeans, a white tank top with a pink plaid shirt over it, and a pair of tan Sperry's. They all sit down and begin to eat their food, but Daniel and Olivia are still upstairs. I go up to check on them in their rooms, but only find Daniel sitting on the bed in a pair of camo pants, a grey shirt, a pair of black glasses, and a black beanie.

"Where's Olivia?" He points across the hall into Olivia's room and walks out of the room quietly. I walk into her room, and see her sitting on the floor looking through a pile of clothes. I sit down next to her, and ask, "What are you doing? Your breakfast is waiting downstairs, and school starts in a half hour."

"I don't know what to wear, everything I try on looks too childish!"

"But, you wore the same stuff last week and there wasn't a problem. What happened honey?"

"Yeah, but last week Matthew didn't like me. But, now he does, so I have to change my outfit."

"Okay, calm down and I'll help you. You have really cute clothes, but you just have to pair them up the right way."

I start to look through her clothes, and pick some stuff out. I finally choose a really cute white skirt, a green flower chiffon blouse, and a pair of cute brown ballet flats. I curl her dark brown hair and let it fall loose on her shoulders, and put a green bow in it too. She looks at herself in the mirror before attacking me with a hug.

"Thank you so much! I love you!"

I laugh as she runs down stairs to eat her waffles. I already ate, so I just finish any last minute stuff, before telling the kids its time to go. We all hop into our car, and begin the drive to school. They all have their own private conversations, and soon e arrive at school. They all head off to their separate classrooms, and I head to my office.

_***page break* **_

It's almost the end of the day, when there's a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

Eric walks in, with a huge bouquet of purple and blue roses.

"I came to talk to you, and these were waiting for you in the front."

He sets them on my desk, and I read the card on the side. "_I'm so sorry, forgive me? I love you! -Tobias"_

I grab them and throw them on one of the chairs in front of my desk, and sigh.

"So, how are you Mrs. Trissy?"

"I'm hanging in there, but it hurts and I really just don't know what to do."

"Well I'm no expert at any of this, but if you need anything I got your back. Both me and Peter got your back okay?"  
"Okay, and thank you so much. It means a lot."

He stands and gives me a hug, before walking out of my office. I sit there in my office chair, before picking up my flowers, and throwing them away. He should know by now that I'm not just going to take him back because of some stupid, yet beautiful flowers. Idiot…

**Author's Note:**** Look, I'm soooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! But, I do have an excuse for my absence! Okay for two weeks, my laptop was broken, but now its fixed! But, that's not all….I got in trouble with my mummy. Don't ask why or how, I just got in ****a lot**** of trouble, and she took my ipad, phone, and laptop once it was fixed. She wouldn't let me do anything, not even got to my sports practices. She literally just gave me all of my stuff back, and started letting me go to practice last week. So, that's why I haven't been on in a long time, and I apologize for the short chapter but I haven't been on this story in a while so I have some writers block. PM me some ideas if you have any. I'm not giving up on this story! Btw I started a new story called "**_**The Best Worst Year of My Life**_**" check it out please! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**

_~Mrs. Unpleasant_**  
**


End file.
